Destiny Awakened
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: This begins directly after Gemini, Bizarro is in Clark's place and Lois immediately realizes something is wrong with her favorite farm boy when he begins acting a little too friendly towards her. Starts as Bizlois will eventually become Clois.
1. Bizarre Encounter

**Bizarre Encounter**

"Lois?" Lana sent the women in question a confused smile, "What are _you_ doing out here?" she said with an undercurrent of accusation. Lois fought down the urge to ask the perky brunette the same question; the Kent farm was after all Lois's 'home' _before_ it was Lana's. "Clark didn't mention you were stopping by today."

"_Oh_, hey Lana, Mrs. K just wanted me to come out and grab some things for her." Lois replied evasively stepping out of her car. It wasn't that she didn't like Lana, because honestly she really didn't have much to do with her anymore but for some reason lately she felt this weird passive aggressive tension between them. Like for some reason Lana was subtly undermining and insulting her, at first she thought maybe she was just imagining Lana's veiled snark but even Chloe had started to ask what Lois had done anything to incur the wrath of Lana and Lois honestly had no idea.

"What sort of things?" Lana queried as Lois breezed past her towards the front door.

"Oh you know, just some documents and clothes she wants me to express air mail to Topeka."

Lana unconsciously bit the inside of her cheek, "Documents, clothes." She repeated. And Lois sent her a weird look, "Is everything alright Lana?" she questioned against her better judgment, asking Lana what was wrong was sure to bring on at least two hours of talking about Lana and _her_ problems and _her_ feelings and Lois really wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Yes of course! Everything's fine this is just sort of a bad time." Lana replied forced politeness laced within the reply. "Okay then." Lois resisted the big sister voice inside her head that was urging her to question Lana further in concern instead she took offence to Lana's implication that she was unwelcome, "Well I'll be out of your hair in just a minute, I'll just run up and grab the clothes and then I'm heading back to the Talon."

Lana seemed to visibly relax, "Well alright then."

Lois stood in the kitchen for a moment longer, a little perplex that Lana seemed openly relieved to see the back of her, she always knew Lana was complicated but she never realized the full extent of her insecurities.

Lana spoke snapping Lois from her thoughts "While you're doing that I should go see how Clark's doing with his chores his been out there all day..." Lois could have sworn she saw an emotion close to annoyance pass across Lana's face before she headed towards the backdoor and slammed it loudly behind her.

"_Totally bonkers." _Lois said aloud to herself as she watched Lana walk haughtily in the direction of the barn, pushing Shelby out of the way as she went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois was knee deep in Martha's closet when she heard a noise come from Clark's room down the hall, "Lana? Is that you?" she waited a moment and after hearing no reply continued her search for Martha's red sweater. Suddenly she herd a creak as if a door was opening and shutting, she froze her survival instincts kicking in, her heartbeat became erratic, "Hello?" she called wearily. Lately she had been feeling on edge ever since Lex had bought out the Daily Planet she had taken too jumping at shadows and becoming increasingly paranoid.

She put her hands on her knees and slowly raised herself from the ground. Taking slow deliberate steps she made her way towards Clark's half-opened door with caution, "Smallville? You in here?" she pushed the door gently and let it swing open revealing an empty room. She sighed_, "Now who's bonkers?" _she said with a sarcastic laugh stepping inside and admonishing her own childish fear.

"So we meet again."

Lois nearly jumped through Clark's roof as his deep voice sent chills from the back of her neck through her entire body, "What the hell Smallville!" she screeched turning around to find a half naked Clark Kent dripping wet wrapped in a crisp white towel. The air suddenly smelt of cologne and musk as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Didn't you hear me calling out?" She was shaken trying to regain her senses, and that was difficult with Clark standing so close, the heat from his shower still visible, pouring off his slightly wet body.

"I was taking a shower…" he said nodding towards his ensuite bathroom, "If I had of known you were up here you could have joined me gorgeous." He looked her up and down appreciatively and sent her a devastating smirk, one that would melt any girl's defenses but it only made Lois tense.

She took a step back towards the door scrunching up her nose, "Right. In your dreams perv." He's smile faltered slightly but he remained undeterred closing in on her taking a large predator like step in her direction, "I was just getting some stuff for your mom, I didn't hear you come up Lana said you were in the barn."

Clark's face darkened and he invaded her personal space completely to shut the door behind her brushing his face past her own, "Well maybe I'm sick of little Miss Lana Lang knowing my every move, you know she is an _awful_ bore after awhile." He leaned into her his hands coming up to touch the door on either side of her trapping her in. "You on the other hand… No I could _never_ get bored of you." She jerked back at his proximity, she was flattened against the door by his half naked chest and when he didn't move back she tensed again and realized something strange was going on with him.

"You have the most _amazing_ eyes." He breathed heavily bringing a hand up to touch her cheek as his other hand made its way down her neck towards her chest.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She caught his second hand as it rounded the edges of her tank top.

Looking in his eyes she saw something ignite within them the orbs flickered playfully and he let out a moan as he push his hips onto hers literally pining her to the door, "His crazy you know."

"Who?" She sputtered feeling like jelly against his powerful grip she was struggling to grasp the fact that Clark was very blatantly and forcefully hitting on her.

He sent her another smirk, this one sent shivers down her spine that reached her toes, "Never mind" he leaned forwards suddenly and captured her lips with his own. Lois found it hard to make sense of the situation and until this very moment she had no doubt about the identity of the person in front of her, but now, now she knew this wasn't Clark.

Not that she would ever admitted it but the one thing she did remember about the Valentine's Day debacle was the way it felt when Clark Kent had kissed her. It was a sort of vivid memory she stored in the back of her mind and refused to examine but often relieved in the darkest hours of the night in the deepest of sleep. The feeling was soft and luscious it was deeply seated in passion and it made her feel as though she was flying. But this kiss, this was primal, desperate and selfish, she felt as though she was being pulled in from her very core that he was literally taking something from deep inside her that didn't belong to him.

She shoved him back violently, "Who are you?" searching his face for answers.

Suddenly the door flung open behind them and Lana was standing on the other side, "There you are!" her smile didn't reach her eyes and disappeared completely when she noticed the second person in the room, "Oh hey Lois your _still_ here."

"Don't worry I was just on my way out, I need to have a serious chat with Chloe." She sent a murderous glare in the direction of the imposter and stormed past the brunette.

Bizarro licked his lips relishing the sweet strawberry taste; she was much better than Clark's memories had led him to believe.

Lana sighed as she watched the door Lois had walked out of, "Finally I thought she'd never leave!" she turned back towards Clark but was disappointed and irritated to find the room empty, "Clark?! Clark?!"


	2. Amnesia Girl

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed it really made my day to know other people enjoied reading this as much as i am enjoying wiriting it :-) and seriously reviews make me update faster lol not trying to bribe you all or anything but i find that comments make me want to get the next chapter out faster, they are great motivation! So please motivate me :-D_**

* * *

**Amnesia Girl**

"Chloe I swear to god he practically _molested_ me!"

Chloe's eyebrows has never risen so high in her entire life, "Clark, Clark Kent?! Tried to molest you?" Lois let out an annoyed groan, "No I told you it wasn't Clark. He _looked_ like Clark… but he wasn't." she finished lamely completely aware that she sounded crazy.

"What do you mean _wasn't_? Are you sure it wasn't just Clark under effects of a love potion or something…"

"No!" Lois swore vehemently, "I'm telling you that it's like something came and stole Clark's body! I know this sounds insane but you didn't see him Chlo… it was like he was a completely different person."

Suddenly something dawned on Chloe, "This is really important Lo… was he wearing anything red? Like a red stone in a ring or necklace anything like that."

"Not unless he had it stuffed down his towel." Lois said shuddering. Chloe frowned perplexed, if it wasn't Kal-El then why was Clark acting so strangely, she knew something was up… the last time she saw him he was acting weird and now this incident with Lois only confirmed her fears.

This had something to do with Jor-El, and the only two people who could help her were Clark, but he was obviously out of the question… there was a chance this faux-Clark might be dangerous considering her past experiences with red-K affected Clark she wasn't willing to take that chance. And the other person was incognito… nobody had heard from or seen Kara for the last few weeks; Chloe knew she had no other option.

She had to track down Kara and find out what happened when Clark and Kara went to the Fortress of Solitude last month.

"Cuz?" Lois asked touching Chloe gently on the arm, "What's going on?"

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't know… but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She threw her cell phone in her purse and moved to get her jacket.

"Wait, I want to help." Lois pled emotion rising within.

Chloe turned towards her with sympathetic eyes, she hated not telling Lois the whole story, but really how could she explain this without giving Clark and Kara's heritage away, "I know, but the best thing you can do is keep bi-polar Clark busy."

Lois let out a groan, "Why do _I_ have to baby-sit Mr. Touchy feely?" Chloe shrugged, "Because he seems to be _entertained_ by you" she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "_and_ because we don't want him to realize we are onto him… just play along okay."

Lois nodded begrudgingly, "Oh and take this..." Chloe took a small lead box from inside her desk draw and handed it to Lois, she opened it and looked at her cousin in confusion, "is this a piece of meteor rock?" Chloe bit her lip unable to find an explanation and deciding to invent her own, "Look if things get out of hand at any moment just use this okay? Put it up to Clark's skin… Clark's allergic to it, so hopefully if this is just Clark under the influence of love potion he'll still react the same way."

Lois frowned but swallowed the urge to ask more questions about the information Chloe had just given her.

As she slipped into the elevator she looked down at her phonebook, searching for the surname name Queen.

- - -

Trudging up the stairs of the Talon towards her apartment she felt the apprehension of going back to the farm filter through her, she figured a quick shower and change then she'd head back into the lions den and hopefully with Lana around Clark wouldn't be so forward with her.

"Where have you been?"

For the second time that day she nearly jumped through the roof.

Clark sat on her couch dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, standing slowly as she walked into the room.

"Jesus! Will you cut that out?" She snapped with a hand on her racing heart but she silently reminded herself she needed to pretend she was oblivious to the strange way he was acting or he would get suspicious.

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly with his trademark grin and she almost forgot for a moment that this wasn't really Clark standing in front of her and if it was Clark, he was under the influence of something that had drastically altered his perceptions and his personality.

He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one back cursing herself when an irate look flitted through his face but it disappeared as soon as it had emerged and it was replaced with a pout, "Look Lois I just wanted to come by and apologize."

Lois let out a breath and relaxed a little, walking past him and placing her bag and jacket on the couch.

"It's okay." She sighed and took another moment to collect her thoughts, "I know you didn't mean it, you were just under stress." She plastered a fake understanding smile over her features and let out a sigh of relief when Clark appeared to happily accept this explanation looking as though he wished he'd thought of it himself.

"It's just been so hard with my mom gone, my dad and my cousin." He laid on the emotion as much as possible, "I just figured you were the only other person who knew what it was like to be alone."

Lois clenched her jaw, trying desperately to cool the burning fire of anger that was boiling inside her. How dare this imposter use Clark's past to get too her, she smiled sympathetically, "Of course I understand." And she tried not too cringe too much when he moved towards her bringing her into him for a deep hug in which he nuzzled his face in her hair inhaling it's vanilla shampoo scent.

"I knew you would."

He smirked to himself thinking about all the ways he would make her scream Clark's name. He wasn't stupid enough to take her for granted like Clark was, he was going to keep her forever and have her in ways Clark had only _dreamed_ of. He was even contemplating letting Clark out too see him and his conquest, thinking about the hurt look across his naive face was almost enough to make him fly to the fortress and do it... but he couldn't. Letting him out would be too dangerous… there was always a chance Clark could somehow over power and destroy him.

Nuzzling further into Lois's neck and feeling the smooth skin cause friction to course through his body he knew that was a chance he could never take.

- - -

The thirty minute flight to Star City felt like forever to Chloe, who could not have been happier when Oliver Queen was more than willing to oblige her mysterious request.

"Seriously Oliver you don't know how much help this is. I would never have been able to find her by myself."

Ollie smiled at the petite blonde, "Well let's just say I owed Kent some favors anyway… I'm just repaying the debt."

"Oh and remember to tell the pilot he needs to radio Detroit air station and inform them you'll be flying in and out within a few hours so they can prepare the strip for departure."

Chloe nodded and smiled warmly at him regarding him for a second, "She's good."

"Who's good?" Oliver pretended to fiddle with the computer in front of them.

"You know who."

"Oh right _her_." Oliver turned to face the blonde as she gathered her things, "Thanks Chloe that's nice to hear, I know she thinks I don't care anymore... but I think I'll always care about her she was a genuinely good friend to me I miss her … you know."

Chloe smiled once again, "Yeah I know. I better get going if I want to make the flight to Detroit before midnight... thank you so much again Ollie for the satellite photos and the private jet and everything."

He let an easy smirk come to his lips as he escorted her into the hallway where his personal bodyguard Jeff was waiting to take her to the air strip, "Well I guess you'll owe me one Miss Sullivan and I _always_ collect my debts." Chloe blushed slightly in response and rolled her eyes at the Queen charm following the bodyguard Oliver had ordered to escort her to his private jet.

An hour later she was on the way to Detroit to find Kara, the only person she could trust and who would have some idea what was going on.

Chloe sighed as she watched the tiny quilt pattern of land zoom past beneath her, if she was going to help Clark she needed to first speak to Jor-El and she did not want too do that alone. She figured bringing along another El might make the frosty 3-D voice on the ice fortress wall that Clark called daddy more willing to help her cause.

- - -

"Just sit here and don't talk to anyone."

Lois blew her bangs from her face and attempted to juggle files on her hip while pulling out a desk chair for Clark.

The safest (and busiest) place Lois could think to bring Mr. Smooth Moves was the bullpen. The afternoon was one of the most chaotic times for the Planet with the Daily Planet morning newspaper one of the biggest sellers of any published news making the deadline was do or die for every person in the room.

"Lane! Get your ass in my office! And bring the research for the Sutton story."

Lois whipped around to face the new editor, hoping desperately to impress him with this latest reporting expose, "Coming Chief!" she madly gathered he papers she needed but Clark's hand reached out and grabbed her own stilling her motions.

"Why does that man think he can talk to you like that?!" His face bore traces off anger and protectiveness and it shook Lois to think about those emotions being caused on his features because of her.

"Be-cau-se" she drew out extracting her hand from his vice like grip, "he's the new editor therefore my boss therefore he can talk to me how ever the hell he wants."

Clark seemed to think about this new idea for moment, "So because he has a higher ranking position than you, it means you _must_ obey him. No matter what he tells you to do you _have_ to do it?"

Lois rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue, "Yes that's the jist of it. Of course it really has nothing to do with Perry, its Lex who calls the shots around here now."

Clark's eyes lit up as Bizarro recalled memories of the man, "Lex Luthor?"

Lois sent him a quizzical look, "The bald billionaire himself. Didn't Chloe tell you he took over the Planet?" He quickly recovered nodding, "Oh right yeah she did, it must have slipped my mind."

Perry White stuck his head outside his office once more and tapped furiously on the face of his watch, "Lane! Do I look like your prom date I'm not going to wait all night for you and I'm sure as hell not giving you a corsage!!! What's the hold up?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm coming chief!" Lois nodded in Clark's direction and took off at an impressive speed towards her editor's office.

Bizarro sat mulling this latest information over, although he certainly enjoyed the challenge Lois posed, it would be much easier for him if she was more _obedient_, if she was _willing_.

Smirking to himself he knew a way he could make that happen.

- - - -

Lex's new intern blushed furiously as he leaned over her shoulder dangerously close to her face, inspecting the reports she had typed up for him, "And I've arranged for your real estate agent to inspect the mansion on Monday." He nodded, smirking when he noticed the crimson tinge to her cheeks.

"You've been such a help to me Cindy, really I would be positively _lost_ without you." He let his fingers linger on her shoulder and felt a certain satisfaction when her eyes involuntarily closed.

Trying to sound more sophisticated than she felt she replied uneasily, "O—oh I'm sure you'd find your way somehow Mr. Luthor." She tucked a piece of her light blonde hair behind her ear and Lex's gaze was drawn towards the slight show of cleavage her silk shirt allowed.

Cindy sent her boss a small smile, inside she was squirming. Was Lex Luthor actually interested in her? She couldn't wait too gloat to the girls in the main office.

"Well I should really go and print these out," she said pointing to her laptop.

"Yes of course, sorry for keeping you Cindy." Lex moved back towards his desk when he reached it he stood for a moment enjoying the view of Cindy's swaying backside as she exited his office.

Lex let out a sigh; she was cute in a high school cheerleader sense. But cute wasn't really his thing anymore, no he was a man that enjoyed finer things. More _mature_ things, things that _challenged_ him.

Suddenly a certain pesky brunette sprung to mind and he let himself indulged at the idea of taming the wildness in Miss Lane but quickly dismissed it when he remembered just how irritating her nosiness could be. That was the good thing about Lana; at first it was all too easy to pull the wool over her eyes… Lex got the feeling the excuses he used on Lana would be seen through in seconds by Lois Lane.

"Sir! Wait! You can't go in there!"

The doors to Lex's office swung wide open and the surrounding walls seemed to vibrate in after shock.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor I told him you were busy…" Cindy trailed off embarrassed.

"No it's quite alright. Mr. Kent had an appointment I'm sure, I must have forgotten to ask you to schedule it down." He sent her an apologetic smile, "Please shut the doors on the way out."

Cindy nodded and did as she was asked.

"It's good to see you Clark I almost didn't recognize you without the plaid. Don't tell me? Something awful happened and it's somehow my fault."

Bizarro sent Lex a wicked grin, "Not quite."

He took a few strides towards Lex's scotch tray and poured himself a glass as Lex looked with annoyance and curiosity, "I want you to sign complete ownership of the Daily Planet... over to me."

Lex let out a laugh of amusement, "You cannot be serious. Why in the world would I sign over ownership off a multi-billion dollar business to a farm boy from Kansas?"

Bizarro swallowed the remaining liquid in his glass, savoring the bitterness.

"Who ever said you had a _choice_ in the matter."

- - -

"_Oh_ _crap_!" Lois muttered when she reached her desk with no sign of Clark in the room.

Chloe was going to murder her for not keeping her eye on him, but he couldn't have gone far she reasoned she had only been in Perry's office for ten minutes.

The tones of Nelly Furtardo's Maneater filled her ears and she realized her cell phone was stuck somewhere in the bottom of her bag under the mountain pile of newspaper articles and reports on her desk. She searched through the mess for a few minutes before she finally located the noisy device, "I may have _accidentally_ sort of lost our doppelganger" she blurted out before her cousin could get a word in, "before you kill me I just want too say I only left him alone for like a few minutes-"

But she was quickly cut off by Chloe, "Lois, we may have bigger problems."

Kara sat on the plane tears staining her face, "Its Kara."

Lois let out the breath she had been holding ever seen Kara vanished, "You found her?! How is she? Where was she? Is that what you've been doing this whole time? Not to sound ungrateful but how's that going to help with our Clark problem?"

Chloe put a comforting arm on the blonde's back, "She's fine. Listen Lois the other stuff isn't important right now… what's important is that she had no idea who she is."

Lois let out a laugh of astonishment, "Are you kidding me? What is with the Kent's and memory loss? Is it like hereditary?"

After a moment of silence from her cousin Lois wondered if there was something she should ask or know but right now she was honestly baffled by the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours, "Chloe you still there?"

The blonde let out a large sigh; she had no idea what to do now. Kara was _supposed_ to know what to do; Kara was _supposed_ to be the answer and the solution to the problem they faced.

How did she explain this to Kara but more importantly how would she explain all of this to Lois? Because if one thing was clear to her it was that keeping Lois in the dark about all this was no longer an option.

"Yeah I'm here. Don't worry about Clark for now okay? Just meet me at the landing strip out by Dinah field in an hour; there's something you need to know."


	3. Father, Aliens and the Antartic

**Sorry it's been so long since i last updated! The good news is i just watched _Siren _so i'm on a Clois HIGH that hug _owns _me! Without further ado the next chapter...**

* * *

** Fathers, Aliens and Antarctica**

Lois stood in front of the cave wall, glancing sideways in her cousin's direction waiting for some sign of action.

Letting out a sigh Chloe nibbled on the inside of her cheek, she tried not to show her nerves, but she had absolutely no idea what to do next. This was the end of her plan, bring Kara to the caves and take her too Jor-El and plead for some sort of help. But unfortunately she had no idea how to get _inside _the cave wall, the last time she had come here Clark had already opened the secret room behind the cave wall and all she had to do was step inside.

Kara was the first one to voice what all three girls had been thinking, "What are going to do now? Is this wall suppose to do something other than be a _wall_?" she eyed the smaller blonde skeptically.

Lois rolled her eyes and cut in, "Who cares about the _damn _wall?! Why are we even in here in the first place? How is this going to help us fix bi-polar boy? Are we looking for some kind of Indian medicine man?! Chloe, this is nuts even for you!"

"Lois listen," Chloe began taking a deep breathe trying to think of something to explain her actions, when she met Lois at the airstrip she just couldn't bring herself to spill Clark's secret so instead she faked innocence and pretended she was just as clueless as Lois herself. She insisted the caves would have some answers, as Clark sent a lot of time there.

She didn't blame either girl for thinking she was a little loopy, after all she was the only one who knew about the fact that both Kara and Clark were _freaking _aliens and that the only way to correct the balance in the universe was to go all the way to _freaking _Antarctica to speak to a hologram of Clark's _freaking _dead father!

_Damn it! _She rubbed her temples feeling the tenseness of a headache fast approaching.

Not only had Kara lost her memory but also conveniently her powers, which rendered her useless. Chloe had hoped that by bringing Kara to the caves her genetic code would somehow activate the wall and allow them entry and transport them to the fortress.

"Chloe?!" Lois finally blew up frustration seeping from every pore; she flung her arms up dramatically. Suddenly her wrist took on a life of its own, the bracelet she had been wearing for the last six months was glowing a vibrant aquamarine. It beamed a bright light onto the wall, activating a set of symbols which lined up to form some sort of code, it reminded Lois of a combination lock.

"Uh L-L-Lois?" Chloe stuttered as the wall in front of them disappeared revealing the room she had known was hiding there all along, "where…_where _did you buy _that_?" she pointed at the bracelet on her cousins wrist.

A crimson blush rushed across Lois's face, "Well I didn't buy it so much as _borrow_ it." At Chloe's raised eyebrow she quickly tried to defend herself, "What?! I found it in Clark's room one time when I was staying there it was stuffed in his sock draw and I tried it on and it did that glowey thing and I though it must have just been the lighting or something. It looked pretty…"

Chloe grabbed onto Lois's wrist inspection the artifact closer her eyebrows were practically in her hairline, "So you_ stole _it from his sock draw?!"

"No!" she said wrenching her wrist from her cousin's grasp, "I didn't steal it _then_, I put it back where I found it. I figured it was a present for Lana's 18th birthday. So when I came by to talk to Martha a few months ago I happen to notice it was still there and I figured hey if he hadn't given it to her two years ago then he wasn't going to give it to her at all. I just wanted to borrow it for a date, but then I sort of forgot I had it. And it's not like he was asking for it back!" she nursed her arm cradling the bracelet as if it was a baby.

Chloe's eyebrows had not gone down, still half cocked she smirked at Lois, "what were you doing snooping around Clark's sock draw in the first place?"

The blush made is way onto Lois's face again; "This so isn't the time to be giving me the third degree Chlo!"

She dismissed the conversation by walking into the hidden room.

"Whatever you say Lo."

Chloe whispered under her breath following Kara and her cousin with a smile.

* * *

"Maybe I should call Chloe or Lana," the last name left a bitter taste in Lex's mouth, "you don't seem like yourself, Clark."

"Oh because you know me so well you have no idea who I am, Luthor."

Bizarro spat back, feeling some of Clark's residual anger. Sometimes he hated the distant feelings that he had accidentally inherited when he'd taken Kal-El's DNA. Although he didn't have clear distinct memories of Clark's life he got the jist of it. He felt things about people that could only be explained as left over memories, a sense of how Clark saw the world. Not that he agreed or even felt the same himself about certain things; he still felt them none the less. And when he saw Luthor sitting in his expensive leather chair smirking as though he was better than the world around him, he felt_anger_, he felt _rage _and he couldn't decipher which feelings where his and which were simply remnants of Kal-El.

The two men stared at each other with such fierceness that an outside observer would have felt the building itself crumbling at its foundations.

Suddenly Clark's gaze was averted he stared out the window for a moment before leaping towards it. Glass shattered, raining down into the office; Lex felt a large piece of glass slice through his shoulder and he fell down, withering on his office floor in pain. In his agonizing state he failed to notice Clark flying off into the evening sky.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Lois wondered out aloud as the three girls made there way into the fortress, "and better yet how the hell did we_get_ here, wherever here is?!"

Chloe nibbled on the inside of her cheek again, which had to be raw red by now.

"Uhh.."

"LOIS LANE."

The voice boomed around them as if the fortress had some type of surround sound entertainment system. Lois and Kara jumped six foot while Chloe simply rolled her eyes and smiled out of irony, great time to pipe in 3-D daddy.

"Who said that?! Where are you?!" Lois raised her right fist and lowered her left, a position Wes taught her years ago.

"My name is Jor-El I am the father of Kal-El I was a citizen of the Kryptonian race."

"Okay?" Lois replied her tone implying a question rather than a response, "And where exactly are we?"

"You, Lois Lane, have been transported to the last remaining architecture of the House of El; this transportation was possible because you are in possession of the Krytoic stone. This stone is a symbol of your importance to Kal-El and in turn the Kryptonian race."

"The crypton what?" She responded completely confused.

Chloe closed her eyes and gained the courage she needed to reveal her hand, "Jor-El!" She shouted at the hologram.

"CHLOE SULLIVAN."

It responded in the same booming voice it had used before, this time it come across less warm and Chloe shuddered at the change in tone.

"We need your help! Something had happened to your son, to _Kal-El_" she said the name in a strange voice as though it was foreign and unrecognizable, "I think his been possessed by a phantom."

Lois crinkled her brow, "Chloe, what the heck are you talking about? Do you know this err" her gaze flittered across the hologram back onto her cousins, "thing?"

Before Chloe could explain Jor-El's sonic voice boomed into the girl's ears, "You do not need my help Chloe Sullivan. Lois Lane possesses everything she needs to defeat the phantom."

Chloe looked in Lois direction who was just as surprised as her blond cousin, "I do?"

"Yes, Lois Lane, you do."

"Uh care to elaborate there John?" Lois said sarcastically, "In case you didn't notice I have no idea what you're on about!"

"There is no time. The phantom is on is way."

"KAR-EL"

Chloe pushed Kara towards the voice, "I think his talking to you."

Kara had been uncharacteristically silent until now, "Y-y-es." She was unsure and staggered a little when she reached the podium.

"Take the yellow crystal from the control panel."

She did as she was asked and took the glowing crystal, she felt a warm tingling sensation and she felt her legs give out under her.

Before Lois could even begin to process everything she had just witnessed, everything the hologram had said about someone named Kal-El. She was pulled back wards by a strong wind she herd Chloe let out a cry as she hit floor beside her hitting her head on a chunk of ice.

Kara gasped desperately as a strong hand closed around her windpipe. Bizarro lifted her into the air and threw her with such force the entire fortress trembled.

"Kara!" Lois cried out regaining her balance as she stood slowly, "Let her go!"

Bizarro's grip lessened slightly but he didn't let go, "How did you get back here?" he looked into Kara's glistening eyes with nothing but pure hatred, "What did she tell you about me Lois? What evil things did she whisper in your ear about me?" He looked back at Lois when he got no reply.

Catching him off guard Kara used her heat vision to send him flying across the cavern, Lois stood in awe as she watched the two zoom at each other with a speed incapable by any human.

And then it all made sense to her.

They_weren't_ human.

This wasn't anything human, this was _alien_. They must have come from the space ship she uncovered; she still didn't understand how Clark fit into all of this though. She watched on helplessly as the two super humans battled in front of her and gasped loudly as they took flight launching into the artic air.

She leaned down checking Chloe's pulse, it was steady and strong, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Chlo honey? Can you hear me?" She shook her slightly trying to regain her cousin's consciousness.

Chloe blinked a few times and squinted her gaze at the wall behind Lois "It's Clark" she mumbled before she passed out once again.

"I wish."

Lois sighed and turned Chloe over; she took her jacket off and used it too support the blonde's head.

She sat next to her, caressing her face in hopes it would wake her up once again. Then something in the wall Chloe was looking at caught her eye.

She raced forwards brushing loose ice from the wall, "Clark" she whispered and placed her hand on the ice which separated her from the raven haired man. "It really is you." He appeared to be in some kind of coma, his eyes were shut and the ice wall that encased him felt strangely warm; somehow she knew he was still alive.

"Umm hologram dude?!" She yelled at the front panel of the fortress.

"I am Jor-EL Lois Lane father of Kal –El a cit-"

"Yeah yeah," Lois cut him off quickly, "I got all that the first time! I want too know what you've done to Clark! Is he alright?!" She looked back at the frozen figure and her hand ran along the outline of this hand.

"My son Kal-El is in a deep state of tonic. He is unharmed; the fortress has protected him from the phantom at great cost."

"Right. The phantom… so that thing that looks like Clark, it's not really him?!"

"No Miss Lane, the phantom acquired Kal-El's DNA. It has part of his genetic code within it but it is not my son. The phantom is a criminal that has escaped from the prison known as the Phantom Zone."

"Your son. Kal-El… he's a.."

"Kal-El is a kryptonian, like his cousin Kar-El."

"So he's an _alien_."

"Yes, to _you_ I suppose he is."

"Has he always been, _different_?"

"Kal-EL was sent to your planet Earth as a child, he did not know of his Kryptonian heritage until his teenage years. He has lived as human for the longevity of his life, knowing no other way."

"So you're his father, are you alive on your planet? Are you talking to me from there?"

"The home planet of Krypton was destroyed along time ago both Lara and Jor-El were killed, Kal-El was sent to Earth too survive and carry on the House of El."

Lois nodded and then chastised herself, this was obviously some sort of machine, is not like it could actually see her.

"Can you un-freeze Clark?"

"I cannot."

"But his your son!" her voice raised higher, "You have to safe him!"

"I said I cannot Miss Lane not that I _would_ not. If I had the power to do so it would be done."

Lois bit her lower lip thoughtfully and stared at Clark's peaceful face, "So you _can't_ fix him?"

"No, I cannot. But Lois Lane you have the power to do so."

Rising to her full height now Lois began summoning the strength she had gathered over the years, "How?"

"The phantom has few weaknesses. Your planets sun is one, but it set long ago. The only hope you have Miss Lane is to get close enough to the phantom to place the Krytoic stone onto its skin. This stone will defeat the phantom and wake Kal-El from his slumber. But remember the stone must touch the phantom directly on the skin. If you fail Miss Lane, I cannot guarantee your life will be spared; the phantom has no emotional control. It may feel for you deeply, but it also may kill you in a second."

Lois swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat; she nodded rolling her eyes at herself again she verbalized her agreement, "Alright I understand. I'll do it." She pulled her sleeve down to cover the stone.

Looking up towards the black sky she called out for him at the top of her lungs.

Kara was the first to appear, bloody but not yet broken, "What are you doing?!" she said rushing towards Lois and standing in front of her ready to defend her from the phantom.

"It's okay, he won't hurt me."

'_Yet'_ she thought silently.

"Lois?" He appeared before them, not nearly as injured as Kara, he smirked at the blonde and with one swipe sent her spiraling towards the back of the fortress away from Lois.

"Are you bored? Want to get out of here?" He questioned so concernedly it made Lois feel ill. Did he not understand what he was doing was going to upset her? Did he think he could just kill Kara and trap Clark and she would run away with him like nothing was wrong? Did he really love her the way he seemed to? Was it really him that loved her, or was it somehow the part of Clark within him? The last thought made her shiver and she wondered why she'd never considered that before.

"Your cold." He stated pulling her into him and rubbing her back in an attempt to keep her warm he cast an eye towards Kara and smiled to himself when he noticed she hadn't moved; hopefully she was dead.

He wasn't in the mood for much more of a fight, especially when Lois was around watching, he needed her on _his_ side, he would explain this all to her and justify it somehow until she believed him and then once she did and after he acquired the Planet, he'd kill her cousin and he'd finally have her, he wouldn't have to share her with _anyone_.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled into his jacket and he pulled back slightly he sent her a puzzled smile, she placed the bracelet and its stone directly onto the side of his neck that was exposed, "But I want the _real_ Clark back."

Bizarro let out a cry of pain louder than even Jor-El himself had spoken, she wanted to cover her ears but she couldn't, she had to keep the stone on his skin, to make sure he really was defeated.

He squirmed around on the icy floor and she knelt next to him keeping the stone firmly on his neck she closed her eyes, unable to watch the pain coursing through the mask of Clark's face, he grabbed her other hand weakly to gain her attention, "Why?" He asked betrayal and then anger reflecting in his cerulean orbs.

Tears traveled down her cheeks but she didn't respond, finally the body disintegrated and a black figure seeped out, letting out an ear aching screech. It was sucked into the yellow crystal Kara had been holding earlier and its cries became more intense as it disappeared.

Lois was finally able to cover her ears.

The crystal turned black and then the color faded until it was a crystal white, the same color as the surrounding fortress.

Resting her head on knees Lois let out the breath she never noticed she'd been holding. She jumped six foot when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder, looking up she saw Clark his features were soft and he looked suprised and somewhat apprehensive "Lo what are you doing _here_?"

* * *

**Okay soooo how was it? Love it hate it? Leave comments! Oh and for those who haven't been watching Smallville from the begining the bracelet Lois was wearing is the 'soul-mate' bracelet Clark was given in s3. It was suppose to be given to his soul-mate and that's how he would know who was "meant" for him. But in true Lois fashion she ended up with it in her own way lol now of course this fic ventures away from the Smallville plots after Bizarro appeared so pretty much everything is AU now and is purely my idea of what i would like to happen on Smallville. **


	4. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

_We live and we learn to take one step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love._

_It's gonna happen if it's supposed to happen,_

_And we find the reasons why one step at a time. _

"So she knows everything?"

Chloe shrugged noncommittally "More or less… only what Jor-El told her, she hasn't asked about the details yet surprisingly."

Clark looked nervously towards the bathroom door, ignoring the voice inside his head telling him to use his x-ray vision too see whether Lois was still in the shower or not.

"She finds out I'm from outer space and all she cares about is having the first hot shower?!" His temper took over and he fought back irritation. How is it possible that Lois could even be annoying about_this_?! She couldn't be her normal self and ask questions and be nosey, no, she had to be all silent and polite and act so _unlike_ her. She wasn't reaction at all like he imagined she would _god_! She drove him crazy.

The bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam followed Lois as she shook her wet bangs from her face, "Well it was cold in your fortress of broodom."

"I think you mean Solitude." Chloe corrected grabbing her knapsack and heading for the door, "Well I'd love to hang around but I'm meeting Jimmy downstairs so I'll leave you both too have a nice long, _friendly_",she emphasized "chat about all things alien." She sent a cheeky wink in Clark's direction, she imagined he was trying to deep fry her with his heat vision.

Chloe opened the door and shut it behind her with a thud, not planning on hanging around for what promised to be world war three.

After a few moments had passed of Clark glaring at Lois and Lois obliviously reading a magazine on the kitchen bench, Clark let out a long annoyed huff, "Well let's have it!"

Lois looked up from the magazine she was skimming, "Have what?"

Clark searched hard for some sign of mockery or fear within Lois's eyes but when he found none he simply threw his hands up in frustration, "Why of all things are you being so _normal_ about _this_?"

Lois rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "Well how would you like me too be Smallville?"

"Oh I don't know?! Upset, terrified, gathering an angry mob to lynch me maybe?!"

She scoffed, "You really think I would do that to you?"

Before he could stop himself the words fell out of this mouth "You did it too Oliver." And he wished he could take them back as a look of regret and sadness flittered across her face.

Lois steadied her voice, looking at Clark with remorse she sighed, "That was different. I thought Ollie might have been a terrorist or something horrible but in the end he wasn't I was wrong about him and about Green Arrow. It's just that thinking Oliver might have been someone who was so unlike him, someone who had been violent and arrogant, I couldn't handle that."

"So what are you saying? You think I'm such a _freak_ already that finding out I'm an alien isn't that surprising?!" He was beyond hurt at the implication and he wasn't trying to hide it.

She laughed, "Smallville you are an idiot."

Before he could open his mouth she silenced him by placing her hand on his face, "I already knew you were one in a million, you're this amazing guy who always happens to save my life, if I haven't saved yours first that is," she sent him a smug smile, "guys like you don't exist in the world. I've never met someone with so much courage and empathy, so yeah finding out your not from around here... well it's not that surprising because I've always known your amazing."

Not for the first time Clark was left speechless by Miss Lois Lane. Wordlessly he reached for her and she smiled warmly as he pulled her into an embrace.

After what felt like a lifetime she pulled back and he noticed Lois was a lot paler than she had been seconds ago, "I feel weird." she said in a strangled voice and suddenly a bright blue light over Clark's shoulder caught his eye.

Before he could comprehend what was happening Lois was clutching her wrist, and for the first time he noticed the bracelet he had been given years ago clasped around it.

"Is it hurting you?" He asked concern over flowing within him. He attempted to remove the glowing jewelry from her hand but it felt like it was unbreakable, "No.. no I..dizzy" the blue light focused directly onto Lois's forehead cutting off her ramble.

"Lois?!" He cried out as she fell back, he caught her before she hit the ground crumbled in his arms. "Lo?!" He shook her lightly but her eyes remained closed, after listening to the steady rhythm of her heart he realized she was alive just knocked out somehow. He took her too the hospital and once he as sure she was in safe hands he called Chloe to let her know what was going on. Then headed straight for the person he was sure was responsible for it all.

Jor-El.

* * *

"I knew it wouldn't be long till I saw you again my son."

"What did you do to her?!" Clark screamed, unaware until that point just how emotional he had gotten over the idea of Jor-El messing with Lois's life.

"Lois Lane's memory has been reprogrammed."

It took everything in him to know slammed his fist into the control board, "Reprogrammed?! Why?!"

"I've told you before my son. Destiny has a way of correcting itself."

"Destiny?! Why couldn't she know my secret?! Why couldn't you let her know? She didn't care, she accepted me!" And he almost added, '_why did you have to take her away from me?!' _but found himself omitting that. He felt so out of control and enraged, he hadn't realized just how much Lois's acceptance meant too him. But now, knowing it was gone he felt the loss of that weighing down on him.

"In time my son you will come to understand. Until then you must join me once again and finish your training."

"I'm not doing _anything_ for you! Not after what you've done too me!" He was on the verge of tears now and his voice was raw from all the yelling, he felt defeated, stranded on the edge of the unknown.

"I saved you my son. Now it is your turn to save the people you love."

He glared up into the 3-D face of the father he had never known, "Saved me? You trapped me here in your fortress while that phantom took over my _life_." A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the chilling conversation he had with Lana right before he went too see Lois in her apartment. Lana confessed she loved Bizarro and _had_ loved him in ways Clark couldn't imagine. He felt sick and angry but he was surprised to find he was not jealous or envois... Just sad too see what they had become.

"I did what was necessary to preserve your life Kal-El, you were not strong enough to defeat the phantom alone and too stubborn and immature to ask for assistance."

Clark moodily kicked at the console after hearing those insults, but he had no comeback... because it was true.

"If I do this, if I complete my training how can I help them anymore than I can now? I can't save everyone!"

"No you can't my son, but using your training you can try."

Clark sighed; this was it, a time he never thought would come.

"Can I say goodbye to them? Can I make sure Lois is okay?"

"Lois Lane will be awake and alert in a few short hours. But my son maybe it would be best if you stay now and begin immediately, for saying goodbye meant you did not return last time. Instead I will send word to Kara-El that you have commenced training."

He nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Lois rubbed groggily at her eyes and felt the tug of a saline drip, "Where am I?"

"Smallville Medical Hospital" Kara replied matter-of-factly smiling down at her, Chloe was sitting in a nearby chair and rushed forward when she heard her cousin's voice.

"What happened?"

Kara bit her lip slightly in concern, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm I went over too the Kent's, to get something... Some papers or something for Mrs. Kent and Lana was there." Lois tried to sit herself up further, "Umm I can't remember much else…"

Quickly Chloe tried to think of an appropriate cover story, "Uhh we think you fell down the stairs on the way down from Martha's room." Kara looked over at Chloe in surprise and then nodded too Lois. "Right, you knocked yourself out pretty bad, luckily Clark found you and brought you here."

The blondes shared a look of relief as Lois appeared to buy the story.

"God, what is this? Like the millionth time I've been KO'd since moving here?"

Chloe let out a giggle, "Just about. Hey you alright here for a moment I'm just going to call Martha and let her know you're awake and back to your usual sarcastic self."

Lois nodded and smiled as she watched her cousin close the door, she turned her attention towards Kara, "So where is your plaid obsessed cousin anyway?"

"Uhh I suppose you have to find out sooner or later..." Kara came closer and sat down on the bed, "Clark's gone… up _north_." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the irony.

"_What_? Since when? He just left while I was lying in hospital all _dying_?!" Lois gestured widely around the room.

Trying to stifle a giggle at Lois's melodramatic tone Kara still certainly felt her pain. She was summoned to the fortresses moments ago to be told by Jor-El that Clark wanted to commence his training and that she was left too look after the farm and herself and that she could not return to the fortress until Clark was ready to leave.

Feeling a little miffed that Clark had gone without saying goodbye she returned to the farm to find a note left by Lana… she was leaving Clark to live in Gotham City with her aunt Nell, she said that things just weren't "working out" between them and she needed some space to "find herself again" Kara almost snorted when she read that, Lana had to be the most self-obsessed human she had ever met.

When she called Lois with the news she got Chloe instead and told her the_real_ reason why Clark was gone. Chloe had told her too come here as soon as she could.

So here she was explaining to one of Clark's closest friends, a person she was sure loved Clark as much, if not more than she did herself, that she had no idea when they'd see him again.

"You weren't exactly dying Lo." She looked away from Lois to the window outside as someone was wheeled past, "He just needed to get away from it all, Lana broke up with him this morning... His mom's not around much anymore, his dads gone and his stuck looking after me. It can't be easy."

Lois felt herself tear up as she watched Kara's face fall, "Hey he didn't leave because of you Kara..." Lois sat up straight and ran a hand down the younger girls' wavy blonde hair, when Kara rolled her eyes Lois said more confidently "He _didn't_. He told me before you even got here he wanted to go up north for awhile… when he thought Lana was dead. Maybe her breaking up with him was just the motivation he needed. It was about time he got out of here, can you believe his lived here his whole life? I've been here less than three years and it's already driving me crazy!"

Kara smiled and wiped at her eyes, "Hey Lo, do you think maybe you might want too come and stay at the farm on weekends sometimes? Just to hang out?"

Lois returned the smile and hugged the blonde closely.

"Just try and keep me away!"

_If it's meant to happen it's gonna happen,_

_One step at time we find the reasons why.._

* * *

**Okay! Woah finally finished! Thanks for all the comments and feedback its been really fun reading your thought and taking in your advice!**


End file.
